


I can't do it

by Colour_Blind



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Don't know how to do tags, M/M, help meeememe, oh welll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colour_Blind/pseuds/Colour_Blind
Summary: Keith Kogane is becoming the new Galra Gang Leader . But before he can , he must kidnap and kill a man . Keith , Pidge , and Shiro are driving down an alley way when they spot Lance , walking home after work with head phones in .They tie him up and take him to an abandoned shack . Keith feeds , clothes , and cares for Lance . Keith can't bring himself to kill him for he has developed feelings for him .Lance just wants to go home but ever since his mother died , his father has come home ever night drunk and abusive . He is the reason why he is suicidle . Keith knows he can't have feelings for Lance , it's against the gang rules .How can Keith become the leader everyone expects him to be if he can't even do one 'simple' task ? "I just can't do it ..."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first book I've written on this site . I hope you all like it ! (Tho I doubt anyone will read it) Comment ! Send love ! And enjoy !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a lactose intolerant person that has not taken their pills and has eaten 2 packs of cheddar cheese bits and 3 glasses of milk. And to top it all off, I have a project due that I haven't even started. Wish me luck and I hope you enjoy the first chapter of 'I Can't Do It'

\- _Keith!_  -

 

"No."

 

\- _It's wrong Keith!_  - 

 

"No."

 

\- _You are a disgrace to this family! -_

 

 _"_ P-please." 

 

\- _You were a mistake! -_

 

"Stop." 

 

- _We Wish You Were Dead! -_

 

"Stop!"

 

Keith woke with a start, scaring his cat that was at the foot of his bed. He rubbed his face and slowly got up. He made his way over to the bathroom and turned on the faucet. He splashed cold water onto his face, hoping to calm his nerves. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. There, staring back at him, was a boy. Once wholesome and innocent, now shattered to pieces. Keith shook his head and stepped back into his bedroom. He picked up his phone and checked the time. 2:39 AM. ' _Might as well make use of the time. Can't go back to sleep after that'_ He thought. He got changed and grabbed his wallet, keys and scarf. No use in bringing his phone. He wasn't going very far.

 

"I'll be back later, Red." He said as he scratched his cat behind her ears.

 

He walked out and was immediately hit with the bitter cold. He buried his face deeper into his scarf and walked to his motorcycle. He climbed on and stuck the key in ignition and sped off. He knew where he would be welcomed at this ungodly hour. When he finally made it to the institute, he cut the engine. He hoped off his bike and made his way over to the entrance. He pushed the double doors open and walked in. Some people turned their heads but quickly looked away as they knew better that to stare at The Keith Kogane. 

 

He spotted Pidge typing on her computer and walked over. 

 

"Hey Pidge. Shiro here?" Pidge turned their head away from their computer and smiled at Keith. 

 

"Always is. He's been waiting actually. Said he needed to talk to you about something." Keith raised a questioning eyebrow at that. 

 

"Did he say what it was?" He asked. She shook her head. "Nope. You gotta ask him that yourself." And with that she turned back to her computer, going back to whatever it was she was doing.

 

Keith frowned but walked up the steps to Shiro's office. He knocked once, waiting for a response.

 

"Come in."

 

Keith pushed the door open and walked in. He sat on one of the chairs in front of Shiro's desk. Shiro smiles at him. 

 

"Pidge said you needed to tell me something. What is it?" Keith says.

 

Shiro chuckles. "Hello to you too little brother." 

 

Shiro then folds his hands on his desk and smiles. "It is true, what Pidge said I mean. There is something we must discuss."

 

Keith raises an eyebrow at that. "And what is so important that you have to say 'discuss' instead of 'talk about' ?"

 

 Shiro chuckles again but quickly returned serious. "I want you to lead the Galra Gang."

 

Keiths eyes widen in shock. His mouth opening and closing, making him look like a fish.

 

"What! Wait what? _Really_?!"

  

Shiro stiffles a laugh and smiles. "Close your mouth, why don't you? Don't want you catching any flies." He laughs but Keith is still in shock. "Anyways, I think you would be an amazing leader Keith. Better that Zarkon." Shiro mutters the last part but Keith manages to hear him.

 

"Wait? Seriously! And what do you mean 'better than Zarkon'? " Keith asks. Shiro purses his lips then sighs. 

 

"Zarkon wants to lead the Galra Gang. You know, Zarkon was actually the one that was supposed to lead us in the first place. I was just another member but everyone choose me instead of him. I remember-"

 

Keith cut him off by saying, "Yeah, Yeah. You told me countless times. Your point?"

 

"Oh, Right!" Shiro said, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment for going off topic. "My point being, is that when I see you Keith I see potential. I see someone that knows what he's capable of. Someone who knows what needs to be done. Someone who can fight for everyone's rights. I see you Keith, and I see a true leader." Keiths smiles at Shiro and he returns the gesture.

 

"You are a great leader too Shiro. I mean everything was in chaos before, when Lotor was the leader right? He didn't even stand a chance! And when people had the option to choose between you and Zarkon, between good and evil, they choose good. Which was you. We wouldn't be where we are now if it wasn't for you Shiro! We wouldn't even be 'besties' with the Defender Gang if it weren't for you! For fucks sake Shiro! Don't take yourself for granted. If you think I will be a great leader, like how you say, then I would be honored to lead the Galra Gang."

 

Shiro smiled and stood up, walking around the side of his desk to hug Keith. Keith stood up as well, meeting half way. "Thank you Keith." Shiro said. Keith smiled. "Anytime Takashi."

 

Shiro the remembered something and snapped his fingers. "Hold on. You didn't think you would get to be a leader with just a heartfelt speech and a hug, aye?" Shiro smirked.

 

Keith rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Pfft, sure. Whatever. Lay it on me."

 

Shiro had a glint of evil in his eyes as he cleared his throat. "You have to kidnap someone."

 

Keith clapped his hands together and smirked. "Done."

 

"Let me finish," He said, pausing for dramatic effect. "And kill them."

 

Keith choked on his saliva, and his eyes started to well up with tears. He pounded his fist onto his chest, trying to compose himself. When he finally did manage to stop his coughing fit, Shiro waited for an answer. 

 

"Um what?" Keith asked weakly.

 

Shiro only smirked. "I mean, if you really want it be leader. There's your ticket." 

 

 Keith glared at him. Why would Shiro picke this? He's never killed anyone in his life! Sure, he has kidnapped and tortured people before. Made them spill drugs or the truth, but **never**  killed anyone. Maybe this will be good? Maybe now his father would see him as a son he always wanted. Maybe Shiro wouldn't see him as a child. Maybe his mom will be proud. He sighed and looked at Shiro. He nodded. "Ok. I'll do it."

 

Shiro smiled. "Great!" 

 

Keith rubbed the back of his head. "How much time do I have?" He asked.

 

Shiro looked at the clock that was sitting on his desk. 3:30 AM. "Enough. You have tonight to capture them and a month to kill them. Don't worry, I know this will be hard for you. But I give you enough time for this." He said.

 

Keith sighed. "Ok. But you are coming with me. And so is Pidge." 

 

"And why Pidge?" He asked.

 

"The traffic cameras. I know damn well we are going to be speeding, I'm not going to risk getting caught." Keith responded.

 

Shiro smirked. "Very well." Shiro stook out his hand. "Deal?" Keith hesitated for a moment before he finally shook his hand. "Deal."

  

Oh no, how will Keith get out if this?


End file.
